User blog:RemosPendragon/Chapter size
So I don't ever need to argue about this with anyone again, here is chapter organization and its size as depicted in Codex: Space Marines (7thE). ---- Companies Each company has one hundred and one military personnel. (100 battlebrothers - including sergeants/veteran sergeants - and captain of the particular company) Dreadnoughts can make the amount swell by 0-4. 1st Veteran Not over 100 veterans, including veteran sergeants plus captain. Making it no more than 101 at max. 2nd-5th Battle Companies Not over 100 battle brothers, including sergeants plus captain, making it no more than 101 at max. These are composed by 6 tactical squads (of 9 marines and 1 sergeant), 2 assault squads (of 9 marines and 1 sergeant) and 2 devastator squads (of 9 marines and 1 sergeant). 6th-9th Reserve Companies Not over 100 battle brothers, including sergeants plus captain, making it no more than 101 at max. These are composed of varying squads, but all of them host 10 squads of 9 marines and 1 sergeant. 10th Scout Scout company does not have formal size. Chapter Command These members of the company are not counted towards the 1000 battle brothers. Chapter command hosts (in Ultramarines) 27 Techmarines + Master of Forge, 12 Apothecaries + Master Apothecarion, Chapter Master and 27 Honor Guard members (12+12+1), 10 chaplains + Master of Sanctity, 27 librarians + Master Librarian. This makes total of 108 personnel in chapter command. Vehicles It seems that aircraft (such as Stormtalons and Stormravens) are manned by specific crew of Space Marines. Marine tanks are crewed by specially designated Space Marines that serve under jurisdiction of Armoury, making them apart of the limit of 1000 battle brothers. Certain amount of them depends on the amount of vehicles in chapter. Land Speeders are part of the companies and manned by assault squad members. Vindicators/Whirlwinds Vindicators/Whirlwinds (according to IA2) have crew of 2, gunner and driver. And as we can only see one crew member, I honestly don't believe that there would be need of marine driver, servitor would do it. Predators Predators (Annihilators, Baals and Destructors) have crew of two (according to IA2 and Index Astartes), commander and driver. Now again, I see no point of wasting a marine for driver position I suggest there is only one Space Marine in Predator tanks. This marine fulfills the roles of gunner/loader/commander as in one of the earliest WW2 tanks, Renault F-17. Stalker/Hunter Stalker/Hunter, being Rhino chassis tank too, has most likely a crew of two. As the weapon system is operated by a servitor and as it would be waste to use Marine as driver, I strongly believe that there is 0-1 Marines in Stalker/hunter crew. Possible one being Tank Commander Chronus. In total Including chapter command, there would seem to be 1118 Space Marines + possible Space Marine vehicle crew +/- 100 scouts. If we declude the scouts that many see not to be part of the 1000 limit, there is 1018, of which 10 are company captains and 5 specialist masters making final amount 1003 Space Marines. However, it is quite clear that specialists are not "battle-brothers" but specialists, so we need to declude them from the count. This results in 910 battle-brothers. As the pilots/crewmen (except land speeders) are de jure part of Armoury, we do not need to count them. Rhinos however are part of the company structure. Knowing Rhino's shape and its capabilities, I'd say there are 2 crewmen within it, commander and driver. As every squad has one personal Rhino (except scout company), this makes 90*2 = 180 crewmen. Now the final score is 1090 Marines. But, there is absolutely no reason to have Rhino driver to be a Marine, so I'd say there is only 1 marine in every Rhino. This makes the final amount as much as 1000 marines + specialists (108 + vehicle crew) + scouts (0-200?). Category:Blog posts